


Love & Lust

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NSFW, explicit - Freeform, hashimadaminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Hashirama should control his chakra, sometimes ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the HashiMadaMinibang on Tumblr. I have not re-read it but will do it soon and try to correct myself.

For the first time since Konoha’s creation, a clan had sent a message, to join its forces to the new village. Hashirama had be so excited, while reading it. It wasn’t the most powerful clan out there, nor the most respected, but as Hashirama kept repeating, it was just the beginning. Soon, other clans would contact them, asking them to join Konoha and the population and the power of the village will just keep growing and that was all Hashirama wanted, when he created it with his friend. To see people happy, living together and in peace.

The answer of that first message was simple. Hashirama had asked them to send emissaries so they could talk about the village, the conditions for them to join, the advantages and simply learn more about each other.

It had been a week, since the clan accepted Hashirama’s offer and he was excited. He couldn’t stop talking about it, asking Madara for the hundredth time to be there with him, to help him relax, sometimes and both Tobirama and Madara were getting tired of the older Senju’s behavior. How could he be so exalted ?

However, this was painful for Madara. Not because he didn’t like to see his lover obviously so happy but .. Hashirama didn’t seem to notice the effects of his excitation over his body. Not that he was trembling or something, but his chakra .. Madara couldn’t help it. Since a long time already, and each time it happened, the Uchiha was becoming .. horny. And Hashirama had no idea about it.

And today, Hashirama’s chakra was wild and Madara, even if he had decided to sleep far from Hashirama, to try and control himself, was getting hard, just at the thought of Hashirama’s power. It was stupid, and Madara kept repeating it, this big dork wasn’t even aware of it but Madara couldn’t help it. Because of his chakra, the Uchiha wanted his lover, more than ever and he’d have him, one way or another.

That’s why, almost three hours before the meeting, Madara slipped in his lover’s home to obtain what he wanted but found Hashirama with his brother, both of them ready to go and talking about the last details about the meeting but when they noticed the Uchiha, there was a little silence.

“Ah, Madara !” Hashirama called happily. “Tobirama just informed me that the meeting will take place earlier. We were reviewing the details and he was going to go and tell you ..” he nodded and Madara glared at Tobirama.

But, deep down, he knew that for once, it wasn’t the younger Senju’s fault. Maybe the emissaries wanted the meeting to be earlier than planned but now, he was frustrated. He wanted Hashirama, he lusted on his lover for a week now, was getting hard just at the thought of having sex with him but he had to wait. Again.

Tobirama walked past him, without a word and Madara breathed out softly, trying to calm himself.

“Anyway, what are you doing here so early ? You told me you needed some space ..” Hashirama asked, looking up.

Madara didn’t answer. He would never admit those wild desires, not even to Hashirama. He was a well-trained shinobi, he was supposed to have some control over his body, its needs, even on his hormones and yet, Hashirama’s chakra was intoxicating, even now and it was hard, for him, not to undress his lover and take him on the spot.

But, he didn’t move and Hashirama shook his head. He was used to his lover’s strange behavior. It wasn’t usual, for Madara, to seem so stiff. Was he nervous about the meeting ? Hashirama wondered, but something inside him told him he was really wrong about this. Madara wasn’t one to get nervous over something so simple. So what was it ? Maybe they could talk, after the meeting and he’d be more than happy to help his lover.

“We need to go ..” Hashirama eventually said, grinning like a boy as he was happy for the possible alliance to come. “I hope it’ll be short enough. You were so distant, lately, I want to spend some time with you.”

Madara ignored the last comment, rolling his eyes as Hashirama walked to him to kiss his forehead, and trying to push his needs away, he followed his lover without a word, just eagerly looking at Hashirama’s bottom while the idiot was rereading his notes and failed to notice Madara’s state.

The meeting room was spacious, not far from Konoha’s leader’s office and the emissaries were already waiting, under Tobirama’s watch. It was simple, as there was only a large table in the center of the room, surrounded but little cushions and the only decorations were flower arrangements Hashirama insisted to place there, for a more cheerful environment. Needless to say, Madara only rolled his eyes at the idea but let his lover do as he wanted, not caring about it.

The only thing the Uchiha liked, in this room, was the windows, large and wide and the morning sun was enough to light up the whole room.

The emissaries bowed in front of the two leaders and Hashirama, with his stupid smile, did the same while Madara only moved his head in a polite motion and they all sat around the table, the emissaries in one side and the leaders at the other.

“All of you are welcomed, here, in Konoha and we were more than happy to receive your message ..” Hashirama began but Madara didn’t listen anymore.

He didn’t even know why he was here. It was obvious that Hashirama was more talented than him for the negotiations, he was more patient and peaceful and Madara had something else in mind now.

Even here, simply sitting beside his lover, he was thinking about sex. Hashirama’s chakra was more restrained than before, surely because the Senju only wanted to appear as harmless as possible but Madara was sensible. He always had been and he could feel it easily, running in Hashirama’s powerful body, tempting him, teasing him.

It was a shame but he couldn’t ignore it. When he first felt this desire for Hashirama, only triggered by his chakra, he had try to push it away, to avoid Hashirama at all cost but it had been useless. The first time he actually surrendered to itn Madara had known he couldn’t ignore it ever again, it was like a drug and felt so good. The sex had been wild, or was it a fight ? He didn’t really remember. The only details he knew about it, was that it happened in the forest, far from Konoha, as they were coming back from a mission for the village. And maybe, just maybe, Hashirama’s Mokuton was involved.

Just thinking about that day made Madara hard as possible, under his clothes and he shut his eyes tighly, trying to push away the memories but it was too late. His body was quickly heating, and he breathed out softly, as he felt a shiver running up his spine. No, not here. He wasn’t a beast, was he ? He could control himself. He was a shinobi, he was one of the greatest shinobi of the era and yet, he was so weak ..

Shifting slowing, Madara tried to find a more comfortable position, as his erection seemed entwined in his trousers and bit his lip as his sensible head rubbed against the fabric of his clothes. At least, he thought, he didn’t moan and hopefully, nobody noticed his state.

He opened his eyes again, quickly glanced at Tobirama, who was acting like a guard dog, the emissaries were talking about the conditions and Hashirama .. Hashirama knew. He had this stupid smile on the lips, the smile Madara hated so much but at least, he didn’t dare to look at him. Madara would have kill him on the spot.

In his blurred mind, Madara tried to think about something else than his throbbing hard-on, hoping it would help. Like .. Fighting. No, that was a really bad idea and it only made him harder. So, what .. ? Ah, yes, the meeting. They were talking about resources now, about this weak clan’s ability to take care of fields and livestock but Madara was quickly bored and ignored them again. Why did he even accept to come here ? Ah yes, because of his idiot lover.

No, it had to be something that would stop his erection on the spot. Something he hated so much .. Tobirama ! His stupid face immediately appeared in his mind and the Uchiha locked is eyes on his lover’s brother. Yes, yes, that was it. Disgust was taking over, his body was quickly cooling down and he was feeling like puking. That man killed his baby brother and one day, he’ll take revenge. One day, Madara would make him pay.

Tobirama seemed to notice his glare and raised an eyebrow. For once, he had done nothing to trigger the Uchiha’s hate and didn’t understand what was happening but he didn’t move. He couldn’t but he was feeling awkward now. Why was the Uchiha’s look so intense on him ?

But, Madara felt something touching his knee and his eyes widened. It was soft, he nearly missed it but, glancing at Hashirama, he quickly understood that it wasn’t an accident. Hashirama was teasing him now, making fun of his state and .. Oh, he’ll kill him, when the meeting is over. There was no doubt now.

But, as his desires took over his mind again, Madara had a better idea. Oh, yes, that was it. If his stupid boyfriend wanted to play, he’d play. But the other’d better not complain ..

Slowly, trying not to be seen, Madara moved his hand on Hashirama’s lap. Good for him, the table was high enough to cover their lower half and thanks to his large sleeves, it was easy to move without being noticed.

Hashirama jumped a little, as he felt Madara’s hands on him and nodding softly as the emissaries were telling him that they really wanted to be a part of Konoha, he bit the inner part of his lower lip and glared at Madara, to make him stop.

However, the Uchiha didn’t want to stop now. He was horny, his lover was teasing him, and he wanted to make him pay, one way or another, so he softly moved his finger a little higher, placing his head on his fist and repressed a smile with he felt Hashirama’s cock under his fingertips. He wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t at rest either and Madara grabbed it. Roughly.

Hashirama’s eyes widened, his hips naturally moved back and he tried to cover a moan by clearing his throat but it made him choke a little and his face became red. Madara couldn’t do this here, could he ? The Uchiha never was so bold, let alone in public and .. it wasn’t a good time. They were in the middle of negotiations, it was important and they couldn’t fail. If they wanted the village to expand, they had to concentrate and to make sure this clan was a good thing for Konoha.

“Madara, not now !” Hashirama growled between his gritted teeth but the Uchiha only smiled, as he began to stroke the other’s erection over his clothes and Hashirama’s face became totally flustered. This wasn’t happening. This was just a bad dream and he was ready to wake up now ! Madara wasn’t trying to make him hard. Or, maybe, he was doing it while he was sleeping and .. ?

No, Hashirama sighed for himself, trying to focus on his notes. No, he really was awake and Madara was giving him a hand-job. In front of his brother and important emissaries. And, as embarrassing as it could be .. Hashirama couldn’t help but be excited by it. Madara always knew how to make him quickly hard, there was something in the was he moved his hand, or maybe it was his hot gaze on him, or, now, the way he ignored him, looking like he was innocent and listening to the emissaries arguments but the Senju knew he wouldn’t last long. And, above all, it had been a while since they didn’t have sex. Not that Madara had been cold but .. They just didn’t felt like it ?

Quickly, Hashirama became rock hard and it was becoming more and more difficult to stay natural. Pleasure was running wild in his body, as Madara was stroking him slowly but in a steady rhythm and, while he tried not to moan or show his pleasure, his nerves were fighting back and he could feel himself trembling a bit.

Madara was satisfied now. Hashirama had given up on resisting, or pushing him away, and Madara could feel moist under his hand, from the pre-cum and he smiled softly. He now was calm, lust was replaced by the wicked need to make the other climax in the middle of this meeting and he will ! Just because Hashirama dared to tease him. It was his revenge.

Hashirama couldn’t talk anymore now, afraid that a moan would came out of his lips if he opened them and hopefully, the emissaries kept talking without asking questions and at least, he had that going for him. Beside him, Madara looked bored as hell, but he knew well it was only a facade. The Uchiha was having so much fun, he could almost feel it. And, Hashirama made a mistake. He glanced at his brother and repressed a giggle when he saw Tobirama’s mad look on them. No, it was worse than being mad. Tobirama seemed ready to kill the two of them for what they were doing.

“So, what do you think ?” one of the men asked and Hashirama blushed hard. He was ready to climax now, Madara kept teasing the head of his cock with his thumb and spasms were shaking his body and it took all his will power to look natural but as he felt the orgasm arrive, he had to do something. And he did the most stupid thing.

He stood up quickly and stepped back, to stop Madara’s touches and, breathless and, hoping his erection was well hidden behind his clothes, he glared at Madara who stood up with him.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” he said to the emissaries. “I’m afraid Hashirama-san doesn’t feel well. I’ll take him to the office, so he can drink water. We’ll be right back. Now, if you may excuse us ..” he whispered, bowing softly and ignoring Tobirama’s murderous glare on them.

The Uchiha then grabbed his lover’s sleeve and led him to the office where Hashirama turned back to him. “What the hell are you doing ?” he yelled, looking furious and his chakra wild around them. “This meeting is important ! This is for our village’s future !”

But, Madara didn’t let him finish. He already had freed his raging hard-on from his pants and, without letting Hashirama fight back, he pushed his lover toward the desk, make him lay on his back and untied his sash to take off Hashirama’s pants. “Madara ..” the Senju breathed out but he wasn’t angry anymore. On the contrary, he spread his legs for Madara to settle between them, winced as the Uchiha pushed inside him but his eyes rolled back when pleasure took over the pain.

Grabbing Hashirama’s hips, the Uchiha began to thrust hard in the other, not minding how loud the Senju was being, not even thinking about the meeting. He had waited this for a week now, bearing with Hashirama’s wild chakra and he couldn’t wait anymore. And it was feeling good. It was so good that he didn’t even heard the door open behind them and quickly close. He didn’t feel Tobirama’s chakra, nor how pissed the younger Senju was.

All that counted was Hashirama’s body, his moans, how warm and tight he was, how good it all felt and Madara didn’t last long. He climaxed hard, spreading his semen in Hashirama and the Senju begged him to finish him off and so he did, his hand slowly stroking his lover’s cock almost lovingly.

It took them five minutes to actually breath steadily again and if Madara enjoyed resting on Hashirama’s hot body, he knew they couldn’t stay like this forever. The emissaries were waiting for them, he could feel Tobirama’s chakra flaring up not far away from them and even if he wanted Hashirama to caress his hair a little more, he stepped away slowly, all his frustration and lust gone. He was feeling better, now that his desires were fading, as he could control his body again and with a soft smile, he helped the Senju to stand up.

Hashirama winced and placed his hand on his lower back. Madara didn’t prepare him, and now, it hurt like hell but it was worth it. It wasn’t usual, that Madara actually initiate the sex but he loved when he did and .. he couldn’t deny how it turned him on. And well .. Madara taking him was more than enjoyable, even if, usually, the Uchiha was a little less rough with him.

There was a silence, and Hashirama couldn’t help but hug the other male, kissing his neck, ignoring that they were both half naked and he smiled softly.

“Let’s go back now.” he whispered and Madara nodded, stepping back to get dressed.

Once the two of them were ready to go back, and concentrate a little more on the meeting, Madara turned away but Hashirama hugged him from behind, nuzzling his hair and his smile widened. “Tonight, I’ll make love to you ..” he said, happily and Madara only grunted as an answer, as he pushed the other away and they went back to the meeting room.

The two leaders apologized for their behavior, Hashirama saying that they had to talk about some important matter and they resumed the negotiations.

Madara didn’t like, when Hashirama used this word, he didn’t even know why he kept saying it. “Love”. It was stupid and meaningless, but .. But yes. Maybe lust was overwhelming, sometimes but there was love, too, between them ..


End file.
